¿Tu crees en el destino?
by Lord Sharingan
Summary: ¿Que es el destino? ¿Existe? Cada quien tiene una diferente apreciación de la realidad, no existen absolutos, solo apreciación, y tu, ¿Como la aprecias?


**Espero la disfruten.**

-¿Tú crees en el destino? –Preguntó sonriente la chica de cabello negro mirando al cielo.

-¿El destino? Hmm, no sé qué pensar sobre el… -Dijo con suavidad el chico de piel morena.

-Vamos, vamos, a ti te conocían como el Portador del Destino, ¿No es así? Algo más podrías saber sobre él, ¿No lo crees?

-Ese era solo un titulo que me fue dado por mis habilidades, realmente para mí el destino no existe. –Sentenció Raven con algo de enojo.

-Pues, ¿Sabes? Para mí el destino es tan real como mi propia vida, no lo comprendo, pero sé que está ahí, y sé que tiene algo esperando para mí. –Susurró Ara con un tenue gesto de alegría.

-Nosotros somos quienes escribimos nuestra historia, me niego a creer que todo lo que somos, lo que representamos y lo que viviremos, se encuentre escrito, y sea imposible cambiarlo, simplemente no puedo aceptarlo…

-¿Entonces qué piensas de ello? ¿Piensas que nosotros decidimos nuestro camino?

-Así es, nosotros somos los únicos responsables de elegir nuestro sendero, y lo que haremos en el.

-¿Y qué pasa con aquello que no podemos controlar? ¿Con aquello que sucederá a pesar de que nosotros no hagamos nada?

-Casualidad.

-¿Casualidad?

-Así es.

-Yo no creo en la casualidad, además una vida así me parecería aburrida.

-¿Aburrida? ¿Por qué?

-Solo piénsalo un poco Raven, ¿No es mejor actuar una historia que escribirla?

-No comprendo.

-Es muy fácil, la verdad, pienso que escribir la historia es hermoso, si, pero también es pesado, ser responsable de todo lo que sucederá en ella, las cosas que te agraden, te desagraden, incluso aquellas "casualidades", no lo sé, pero me parece una carga demasiado pesada.

-Bueno, podrías tener razón.

-En cambio, si nosotros somos los actores, la carga es mucho más ligera, tendríamos la libertad de seguir el guion, y aunque algunas cosas no nos agraden, podemos estar seguros que quien escribió nuestra historia no desea que esta acabe de mala manera, sería algo así como actuar una historia que se nos muestra poco a poco.

-Eso no es posible… no puede ser…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Porque es imposible! ¡Seris no merecía morir así! ¡Mis amigos no merecían encontrar la muerte de esa manera! ¡No puedo pensar que ellos murieron de esa manera porque alguien más así lo decidió!

-¿Entonces… prefieres pensar que ellos solo murieron por casualidad? ¿Prefieres creer que sus muertes no tuvieron ningún sentido, o significado? –Raven enfureció, y tomó con fuerza los pequeños hombros de de la pequeña guerrera, lastimando ligeramente a la chica con su garra.

-Yo… lo siento… no… no quería.

-También perdí todo… ¿Recuerdas? Mi familia, mi ciudad, incluso mi hermano está perdido en la oscuridad… pero, yo quiero creer que todo lo que sucedió tuvo un significado, una razón de ser, me gustaría creer que lo que viví me hizo fuerte, y me enseñó a valorar aquello que tengo ahora, quizá como dices, todo lo que pasó no tiene ningún significado, ninguna conexión, pero, me gusta pensar que gracias a ellos ahora sé que puedo sacrificarlo todo por cuidar a aquellos que aprecio. –Ara lloraba suavemente mientras hablaba, Raven no pudo evitarlo, y liberó unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Nunca había pensado de esa forma, nunca les había dado el valor que merecían a las muertes de sus seres queridos.

-Además, yo quiero pensar que todo lo que tengo ahora, está aquí por alguna razón, mi fuerza, mis habilidades, mi nueva familia, todo y todos a los que amo y admiro, quiero creer que los tengo por una razón muy especial.

-Lo entiendo, créeme que lo entiendo, pero, también, es difícil de creer que todo lo que hagamos esté escrito de forma detallada.

-¿sabes? Yo tampoco creo en algo así.

-¿Enserio?

-No es tan impresionante, solo pienso que si bien, lo que sucederá en nuestras vidas puede estar escrito, el cómo sucederá no lo está, esa parte es quizá la más impredecible de la vida, y también la más hermosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con ello?

-No lo sé del todo, pero, quizá aquello que quiero, no llegue a mí de la manera en la que yo lo espero, pero estoy segura que llegará, y si no llega, es que simplemente no era para mí quizá piense que el destino exista, pero no por ello conozco todo aquello que pasará.

-Eres una chica extraña Ara Haan, muy, pero muy extraña.

-¿Enserio? Yo pienso que soy del todo normal- Dijo con una sonrisa alegre la bella lancera.

Raven se levantó del suelo sin pensárselo demasiado, mientras que Ara dejó de observar el horizonte al sentir el movimiento de su compañero, pero al intentar levantarse resbaló, cayendo directamente a los brazos del joven moreno, quien la sostuvo con firmeza, el hombre de la garra Nasod se reía levemente, mientras la joven de ojos miel ardía en un intenso sonrojo, después de unos instantes se separaron, había cosas que hacer, el Portador del Destino miró con severidad a la Pequeña Hsein, para luego acariciar su cabeza con cariño.

-¿Sabes? Eres una chica extraña y torpe, pero hablas con mucha sabiduría, aun me cuesta un poco aceptarlo, pero podrías tener razón, ahora llevaré con orgullo mi título, pues aunque el destino ya esté escrito, el seguir esas líneas depende de mí, lucha por tu objetivo Ara Haan, se valiente, pero sobre todo, no abandones tus ideales.

Raven se fue del lugar, dejando a la pequeña lancera observando en su dirección, con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no sabía que le deparaba ahora el destino, con un nuevo título y una nueva misión, nuevos amigos, y sobre todo un objetivo, uno que todos debían cumplir.

 **Bueno, no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero ya la tenía guardada hace tiempo, así que por ello la publiqué, tiene parte de mis pensamientos acerca de ese tema, así que por si las dudas, estaba cuerdo cuando la escribí :v**


End file.
